I'll Burn The Heart Out Of You
by Dysnei
Summary: Pourquoi est-ce que Crowley a enlevé Dean? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas mis de barrière de protections anti-ange pour ne pas être dérangé par Castiel? Et surtout, quel secret cache l'ange aux yeux bleus derrière son trench-coat beige?


La chambre du motel que les deux frère avaient choisi était bleue. Les murs étaient recouverts de papiers que Sam avait accroché pour essayer de classer les éléments de l'enquête sur laquelle ils travaillaient, et le lit de Dean était défait.

Au centre de la pièce, un ange apparu. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond étaient plissés sous le manque de lumière de la pièce. Il portait un trench coat beige. Il regarda autour de lui et vit, allongé sur un des deux lits et totalement inconscient, le benjamin des frères Winchester.

« Sam, » fit -il dans un murmure presque imperceptible.

Il s'approcha de lui et remarqua qu'une bosse s'était formée à l'arrière de son crâne, signe qu'il avait heurté le mur. Il respirait faiblement, et un mince filet de sang s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

L'ange s'approcha du lit voisin, qui était vide. Si Sam était dans cet état, Dean devait être dans un cas similaire. Pourtant, il n'était pas dans la pièce. Castiel savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il savait que le chasseur avait besoin de lui.

Il revint vers Sam et posa son index et son majeur sur son front. Le filet de sang s'évapora et la bosse rétrécit jusqu'à disparaître. Sa respiration repris un rythme normal. L'ange le laissa dormir, il en avait besoin. Puis il jeta un œil aux documents qui recouvraient le mur azur. Apparemment, les deux Chasseurs semblaient rechercher un démon. Et, d'après les écrits qu'il put lire et les photos qu'il put examiner, Castiel en déduisit qu'ils cherchaient Crowley.

Il conclut que le Roi des Enfers avait envoyé ses sujets pour assommer le cadet et sans doute capturer l'aîné. Sans perdre de temps, il arracha deux ou trois feuilles au mur qui pouvaient indiquer l'endroit ou il pourrait le trouver. Puis il disparut, laissant Sam se réveiller lentement.

XxX

La salle était envahie par les ténèbres. Au centre, attaché sur une chaise, un homme était inconscient. Son visage habituellement si séduisant était parsemé de tâches de sang séché, de coupures et d'égratinures. Sa chemise était à moitié déchirée.

Ses poignets remuèrent un peu, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Sa poitrine se souleva pendant qu'il reprenait une bonne bouffée d'air comprimé. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré pendant des heures. Il essaya de bouger ses jambes mais il se rendit compte qu'elles étaient retenues par une grosse corde qui lui coupait la circulation du sang. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve dans une situation aussi peu confortable. Des brides de souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire

 _Il était dans la chambre du motel avec Sam. Son frère lui résumait les informations qu'il avait récolté durant sa journée de travail, mais il était trop occupé à déguster une part de tarte pour l'écouter parler. La porte avait explosé. Deux hommes étaient apparus dans son encadré et avant qu'il eut pu réagir, il avait vu Sam s'écraser contre le mur puis il s'était sentit expulsé vers l'arrière et s'était écrasé sur le sol._

« Et merde ! »

Il essaya de bouger, ce qui lui fit plus mal qu'autre chose. La corde était enfoncée trop profondément dans sa peau. Ses pensées convergèrent vers son petit frère. Ou était Sam ? Comment allait – il ? Est-ce qu'il se trouvait dans la même situation que lui ? Les questions à son sujet se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Ses yeux commençaient à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il aperçut les contours d'une table à ses côté, recouverte de ce qui semblait être des instruments de torture. Et, à côté de la table, une silhouette.

« Crowley ? » demanda – t'il, méfiant.

« Dean, c'est Castiel… »

Le chasseur sentit un poids lourd disparaître d'un seul coup de son cœur. Un sentiment de sécurité le remplaça. Il avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver si l'ange était à ses côtés. Il sentit sa main protectrice se poser sur son épaule, et, soudain, la corde se desserra d'un seul coup, laissant son sang circuler normalement dans ses veines.

« Merci, Cass. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, Dean… Si Crowley avait vraiment voulu te torturer, il aurait place des protections contre les anges un peu partout dans cette pièce, car il sait que je viendrais te chercher. Il ne l'a pas fait. »

« Et alors, tu es là, donc maintenant barrons-nous avant que l'autre sadique ne revienne ! »

« C'est un piège, Dean. Crowley ne voulait pas te torturer, il voulait que je vienne te chercher. C'est moi qu'il veut, pas toi. Tu n'es qu'un appât… »

La lumière éclaira la sombre pièce d'un coup, leur faisant plisser les yeux.

« Le petit ange Castiel n'est pas si bête qu'il n'en a l'air, ça mérite des applaudissements. »

L'homme au manteau noir fit irruption devant eux, frappant ses mains entre elles pour appuyer ses paroles. Dean soupira.

Le démon s'approcha de son prisonnier et claqua des doigts. La corde qui s'était desserrée au contact de Castiel se resserra sur les jambes du chasseur, qui grimaça lorsque la circulation de son sang fut à nouveau entravée.

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser tes jambes libres… Disons que je me sens plus en sécurité sachant que tu es attaché à cette chaise. »

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, Crowley, je suis venu, donc laisse Dean partir. »

« C'est la que tu te trompe, l'angelot. D'accord, Dean n'était qu'un appât pour t'attirer, mais maintenant que je l'ai sous ma disposition, je ne vais certainement pas le laisser filer. C'est ce qui s'appelle prendre ses précautions. »

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer comme la corde serrait ses bras et ses jambes. Il s'était cru sauvé à l'arrivée de Castiel, mais maintenant ils étaient tout les deux en danger. Il ne voulait pas que Crowley fasse du mal à Castiel. Il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Crowley ? »

Le Roi des Enfers eut un sourire qui aurait fait frémir Lucifer en personne.

« Je veux… Le cœur d'un ange. »

Dean ne savait pas si il devait se sentir rassuré par la stupidité de ce démon ou si il devait lui crier dessus. Les anges n'avaient pas de cœur, ils n'étaient constitués de de grâce. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une haine incontrôlable envers Crowley.

« Tu va devoir chercher longtemps… Tu ne savais pas que les anges n'avaient littéralement pas de cœur ? »

Un rictus vint remplacer le sourire déjà assez flippant du démon.

« Tu te trompe, Dean Winchester. C'est vrai que, sans vaisseau, ils ne sont que des petites lumières qui volent. Puis ils choisissent un être humain pour pouvoir se balader sur Terre. Mais, mon cher Dean, sais – tu ce qui se passe lorsqu'une ange tombe amoureux ? »

La surprise apparu sur le visage du chasseur. Comment un ange pouvait-il tomber amoureux ?

« Le sentiment qu'il éprouve s'installe dans le cœur de son vaisseau, qui se transforme en cœur d'ange pur. C'est la que son nichées tout ce qu'il éprouve lorsqu'il croise le regard de l'être aimé. Et c'est une des choses les plus puissantes dans le monde. Imagine toi le pouvoir des émotions combiné avec celui des anges, même Lucifer ne résisterait pas à ça… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Castiel à un cœur d'ange en lui ? »

« Sérieusement, Dean ? Regarde le, il respire l'amour et la honte. L'amour pour un ami proche, la honte d'éprouver ces sentiments humains. »

Le chasseur se tourna vers l'ange, qui n'avait pas bougé. Mais, même si son expression était toujours là – même, celle qui ne laissait pas entraver d'émotions, il perçut dans son regard bleu azur une lueur de tristesse.

« Je ne peux pas te donner un cœur d'ange, ce serait trop dangereux entre tes mains. »

« Oui, mais tu oublie une chose, mon chéri. Je détiens toujours Dean, je peux le tuer, et cette fois pour de bon, en claquant des doigts, et tu ne pourra rien y faire compte tenu des protections anti-anges qui baignent dans la pièce depuis mon arrivée. Alors maintenant, je te laisse faire ton choix. »

Dean implora l'homme au trench-coat du regard. Il était prêt à mourir pour que Crowley n'est pas en son pouvoir quelque chose qui pouvait détruire le monde. Puis, il se ravisa, se disant que Castiel n'était pas bête au point de sacrifier des milliers de vies humaines juste pour lui sauver la vie. Alors, lorsque celui-ci murmura « Je suis désolé, Dean », il hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit un halo de lumière se former autour de l'ange, puis se propager dans toute la pièce à une vitesse fulgurante pour provoquer une explosion bleue. Dean vit Castiel tomber sur le sol, et Crowley qui tenait dans sa main un cœur encore ensanglanté. Les liens de Dean se desserrèrent, lui permettant de se libérer. Il courut vers le corps immobile de l'ange au trench coat et le prit dans ses bras, laissant une larme couler sur sa joue. L'ange ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

« Dean… »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça, Cass ? Si tu m'avais laisse mourir, J'aurais pu comprendre, alors pourquoi tu as abandonné ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Dean. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne suis qu'un être humain parmi tant d'autres ! »

« Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Ce cœur d'ange, dans ma poitrine… C'est pour toi qu'il battait. »

La dernière étincelle de vie disparut dans les yeux bleus de l'ange, qui s'éteint à jamais.


End file.
